


Aggression

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay's temper has been bubbling, and so has Barbara's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Michael came into the office, visibly terrified. Gavin and Ray looked up with concerned eyes.

“It’s gonna happen today,” Michael said, sitting down at his desk and clicking his pen. “I just know it. Lindsay’s gonna explode.”

“Her, too?” Gavin asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What do you mean?”

“Barbara came in like a hurricane today. She’s got something bothering her, too, and seemed like she was going to explode today.”

Ray paused, then looked out the door. “Oh, man. I hope they don’t cross paths today.”

Michael slumped. “Oh, no, now you said it, it’s going to happen!”

“Maybe it won’t,” Gavin offered gently, hopefully. “Maybe they’ll just relax by the end of the day, and—”

“Oh, who the fuck did this?” Lindsay’s shout echoed loud throughout the building. Michael groaned and Gavin and Ray ran to the door, looking out of it expectantly.

Lindsay came stomping into the main foyer of the office, holding a piece of paper with a bit of tape on top. “Barbara, come on, dude!”

Barbara came out of her office, looking unamused. “What?”

“What the hell is this?” Lindsay asked, shaking the paper.

“It’s a note, Lindsay, I left it on your computer for you to see.”

“Seriously, Barbara, how many times have I asked you and everybody in this goddamn office to not tape things to my monitor?” Lindsay said, brandishing the note angrily.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Majesty, please forgive my egregious fault,” Barbara said, not an ounce of sincerity in her tone. There was no room for it amongst the sarcasm.

“Don’t play like this is something little. I have asked you and everyone to just leave the notes on my keyboard, and to not tape anything to my monitor. It leaves stupid little tape marks and tape bits that won’t come off and sometimes the adhesive sticks to the fucking monitor.”

Barbara placed a hand on her heart. “Oh, no, not leftover adhesive on the monitor!”

“And you know what, what the fuck is this, anyway? Don’t forget, we have RWBY to record today. I fucking know we have to record today, Barbara, I kind of am the character the show is named after. The main character, remember?”

“I reminded you in case Achievement Hunter needed you and you could plan accordingly, excuse me for wanting to do something nice for my friend!”

Ray tapped Gavin on the head. “Hey, ten bucks says Lindsay swings first.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Gavin whispered back, shaking Ray’s hand. “Barbara’s secretly pretty scrappy.”

“Well, it’s not nice, it’s fucking annoying! Why can’t you have just sent me a message or something else? You had to go and murder a fucking tree to give me some bullshit message and just be like, ‘Ooh, better tell Lindsay we gotta record the show we’re both main characters on!’ This is not like reminding Ryan he’s gotta be Port today.”

Ryan, who had been walking over to ask a question, paused and looked at the two women at odds with each other in the foyer. “Hey.”

“Oh, Ryan, stay out of this,” Miles said, walking up to him. He was part of the large group that had started gathering to watch Lindsay and Barbara scream at each other.

“And you know what? Now, I got a piece of paper I can’t do shit with, since you write a three-word message on a huge piece of printer paper, and I can’t even reuse it or anything. This is fucking stupid, and you know it!”

“Alright, I’m sorry, just throw the stupid thing away then, if it is causing such a problem in your life that you have to come yelling at me for it!”

Lindsay crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it at Barbara. “There, it’s with the garbage now.”

A low ‘ooh,’ echoed through the crowd that had gathered. Barbara looked shocked and offended by Lindsay’s words, and apparently, these were fighting words. Gavin had to rush forward and grab her around the chest to keep her from leaping forward and attacking Lindsay, who was still taunting Barbara.

“What, you got something to say? You got a message for me? Want to tape that on my monitor, too?”

Barbara struggled against Gavin to get at Lindsay. “You uppity bitch, it is just a piece of paper, you are so fucking crazy, let me go, Gavin!”

“Michael!” Gavin yelled, pulling Barbara back to her office. “A little help here!”

Almost regrettably, Michael came out of Achievement Hunter and walked up to Lindsay, pulling her back to the warehouse. “Come on, you need to cool down.”

“No, fuck off, this is not done!”

“No, you both need to cool the fuck down and get over this stupid bullshit! Lindsay, come on, go back into the warehouse and go sit at your desk!” Michael shouted, guiding Lindsay back to the warehouse. Gavin managed to get Barbara back into her office, where he warned her to relax and then shut the door, his hair revealing his frazzled state.

Ray raised his hand. “Does that technically count as Lindsay swinging first?”

“Oh, shut up, Ray!” Gavin said, walking back into the office. They had a Let’s Play to record and now that everyone was full of energy, it was the perfect time.

When lunchtime rolled around, everyone was nervous to leave the office and see if anyone was still angry. Gavin poked his head out first, his jaw dropping when he looked to the kitchen.

“What… what is this?” he asked, gesturing to Lindsay and Barbara, who were chatting and laughing over coffee.

“What do you mean? We’re waiting for you guys,” Lindsay said, sipping her coffee. “Aren’t we still going to lunch?”

Michael’s jaw dropped. “You two were just ready to throw down, Jersey-style. What the fuck happened?”

“We were just pissed off,” Barbara said, shrugging. “It helps to argue and fight with someone you trust, since they’ll understand you need to get the steam out.”

“Barbara and I just used each other as outlets. No harm done.”

“I actually feel a lot better for getting the anger out. Even more better now that we talked out what was bothering us,” Barbara said, smiling.

“Talking is always good.”

Michael and Gavin looked at each other skeptically, then back at the two women at the counter.

“Girls are absolutely mental,” Gavin said, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's good to scream at your friends.


End file.
